What happened?
by Tuxedo Haruka
Summary: Michiru walks home to find Haruka's body along with a note signed by Sailor Uranus. But all is not what it seems. rr please CHAPTER 7 UP! finally updated after a year :
1. chapter 1

This is a suicide note from Haruka just something I came up with when I was board so read and review please.- Tux. H   
  
  
***  
  
Okay I suppose that I should tell you this. Many years ago, god I can't believe I'm telling you this, but I was abused. Sexually abused, I'm not telling you who by or what happened. I buried if for so long that for some strange reason it only resurfaced these past weeks with the dreams of the Silence. I want no pity; I HATE pity and I want no one to feel sorry for me either. That is basically why I'm lying here in my own blood or what ever you have found me in.   
I wanted to end my life, as hey what's the point of keeping a secret that will only kill you in the end. I've taken my own life so that those emotions won't. And if I was to tell anyone then well can't you just see where that is heading, counselling. Having to open up and tell people why I feel like this, having to tell them every small part of my life. But hey I don't want to; I am the Distant one and forever will be distant. I'll always be the wind the one thing I have truly been after yet could never reach.   
  
I'm sorry Michi I couldn't go on. Hey guys look after her for me will you. But don't cry hun you'll find someone else and I'll watch over you forever. Remember my ocean goddess I always have and always will love you; ever since I first laid eyes on you I have loved you.   
  
Love  
Haruka Tenoh/Sailor Uranus 


	2. chapter 2

Okay here's chapter two. And I don't know where I'm going with this so bare with me.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Michiru sat with the note in her hand, She couldn't believe that Haruka had wrote that she never wanted anyone else, she wanted Haruka they completed each other. I always will love you Michiru had to laugh 'If you loved me you wouldn't have done this!'  
*** half an hour ago***  
It was the 15th of May, Michiru had came into the apartment that she shared with Haruka with Usagi and her friends.   
'Haruka. We have visitors, its Usagi-chan and her friends.' Thinking that Haruka was in their bedroom Michiru opened the door and stood in shock. Makoto came to see what was wrong and she pulled Michiru away from the scene that was in front of them. Raye sensing that something was wrong kept Ami and Usagi in the front room.   
'Michiru-san there's a note here for you.' Usagi handed the note to Michiru but Michiru never read it so Ami took over and read it aloud.  
Before Ami had the chance to read the ending Raye whispered 'Haruka-san's Sailor Uranus.' Michiru knew of the woman being a priestess but she was amazed at her abilities. Even though the girls were friends no one knew of their Senshi identities, well that had changed now, thanks to Haruka Tenoh. Yet there was no wounds, no tablets and the odd thing about this was Michiru never saw it coming. They were best friends, partners in and out of battle and she couldn't see Haruka's pain.  
***End of flashback***  
The girls were still in the room in shock when someone finally picked up the phone and rang for the ambulance. 'Konichiwa?' the phone line was dead and them Sailor Pluto appeared in the room.   
'Pluto!' they all said at once. Usagi saying it by far the loudest. The blond's voice was heard above everybody elses.  
'Pluto is everything okay. Does the future need us? Where's Chibi-Usa?' The senshi of time watched the girls and Usagi was soon told to shut up by Rei. As the guardian watched Usagi and Rei bickering, Minako asked why she was here, but no answer came from the older woman. Instead she walked towards Haruka or more Haruka's body.   
'Stay away from her Pluto! Don't touch her! We were supposed to stop the Silence! I found her, my partner! And she's now gone! How can we find the Messiah now! ' Rage was building into her and she pulled out her transformation wand. 'Neptune Planet Po…' She stopped her words when she heard Pluto crying softly.   
'This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to stop the Silence, not this.' The older woman then opened up another portal and was about to go through when something struck her from behind. Turning around she saw a woman who looked remarkably like Haruka, yet something was different.   
Michiru ran towards the woman crying out to embrace her, yet she stopped Rei held her back and chanted something that the girl couldn't hear. A fog surrounded the blonde haired woman and she changed. Her hair grew to her shoulders, and her build decreased in size. Her clothing changed it was a sailor suit uniform only trousers replaced the skirt and the top she wore had three quarter lengthed sleeves, in her hands she held a shield. But the one thing that scared them were her eyes, blue eyes gazed at them with hate. The figure vanished through a portal similar to the one that Pluto had travelled through leaving them bewildered.  
  
Okay end of chapter 2. Believe me I have no idea how this is going to work but I will sit at my computer until I finish this fict. Thanks to everyone who R + R, the next chapter will be up if I get four reviews. So you know what to do. 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Haruka looked at herself, well her body. She was dead! She couldn't believe it, but she knew what death felt like, yet this was strange the last time she died Neptune was beside her but that was thousands of years ago. Now she was looking at her love and tried to figure out how she had …well died. She moved across the room and spotted a piece of paper on the floor. She couldn't pick it up so she looked at it from where she was. Right. was all she could say, true she had been abused and the memory had came back to her with the dreams of the silence. But she would never kill herself because of it. She wouldn't leave her true love and beside she had a mission. How did I die and who did this?   
A voice filled the air around Haruka, it sounded of darkness a pure evil. 'Sounds a lot like you don't it, the letter. I wrote it especially but you'll never know how I killed you…Uranus. And just think poor Neptune all alone, she found your body, and oh it was fun to watch her and your friends now know who you are U...r...a…n…u...s. Poor poor Michiru.' She turned around ready to fight whoever the owner of the voice was, yet there was no one. No one at all.  
Haruka looked back at Michiru and she saw that, Pluto had arrived through a portal and Michiru was screaming something at her. 'Poor poor Michiru.' Haruka heard the voice again in her head and closed her eyes. When she opened them she was standing directly in front of Sailor Pluto, she was so close she could see the tears in the lone soldiers eyes.   
She turned her attention away from the senshi and then saw her body. Can someone please cover me up she thought, looking at her corpse made her feel queezy. She was used to seeing death but seeing herself in a sleep like state was too much for her to bear, even if she did look asleep. So the spirit of Miss Tenoh left the room and walked or rather floated into the sitting room of her apartment.   
*****  
As Setsuna and Michiru tried to come to terms with the death of their team mate and the appearance of the woman who looked remarkably like her, the inner senshi were trying to absorb the information that they had gathered while being in the apartment, as well that Haruka was Sailor Uranus. Minako was the first to speak and she directed her question to Usagi, 'Usagi you can heal her right? You can bring her back?'  
Ami spoke too 'The Silver Crystal can bring her back. It's brought all of us back, so it can do it to Uranus, I mean Haruka?'   
Before the meatball head could reply Sailor Pluto answered them, she told them that Uranus had been dead for too long so her essence couldn't be brought back. Haruka looked at Pluto, she had heard their conversation, and a sweat drop appeared on her head.   
'Erm Pluto I'm right here in this room, my spirit doesn't have anywhere to go!… Besides I was murdered!!!' But Usagi wasn't paying attention to Setsuna, she brought out the Silver Crystal and its energy pulsed around the room.   
*****  
Haruka felt a force tugging on her, and she was directly above her body. Before she could enter her body though, she was hit by an unknown force, which sent her spiralling away from the warm light. Opening up her eyes, the blonde saw blue eyes staring directly at her...she was sure that she was looking in a mirror, that was until she noticed the hair, it was to the girls shoulders. 'I wouldn't do that Haruka.' It was the same voice that she had heard!   
'YOU!' Haruka stood up and automatically her hands were in fists. She lunged for the girl but was stopped by a ball of light, it was small but held a powerful punch. Her spirit was flown across the room past the inner senshi and she landed inside the wardrobe her and her lover shared. 'I always wondered where these were' Haruka spotted the dumb bells hidden underneath Michiru's vast shoe collection which was still growing. She was sure that the girl had every pair under the sun and what was the point when she only where a pair at a time. She just couldn't understand why her love had to buy so many shoes, after all if she could live with three pairs she was sure that Michiru could. [AN this is my opinion, I just can't see the point why my Ashke has to buy a pair of shoes each time we go shopping. Now I have to drag her away from each and every shoe shop we pass. She has about 30 pairs now! Does anyone else have that problem with their partners?]   
Once Haruka looked up, the girl had vanished leaving her yet again to watch the actions that unfolded around her, in silence.   
***  
The aqua haired senshi was staring at her lovers body not really paying attention to what was happening around her. So far all that she knew was that someone who had looked remarkably like Haruka had been in the room and yet had vanished. Her lover was dead and had left her all alone, her soulmate, her other half had been murdered. How could she continue without her? They had promised each other that they would go on if the other one had died in battle, but this was different Haruka hadn't died in battle. Someone had murdered her. Standing up in a trance, Michiru walked to the window mumbling something about fresh air before anyone could stop her she was beside the window watching as the ground got closer and closer.   
***  
Haruka poked her head through the wardrobe and slowly saw Michiru stand up. No one else had seen her, in fact it was like she was invisible to the other girls in the room. As Haruka looked she could see that Michiru's outline was wavering. Haruka started to panic, if no one could see Michiru then Haruka had to do something. She floated as fast as she could towards her lover and let out a scream when she saw that her partner had jumped over the balcony.   
***  
Outside the wind picked up and this alerted all of the people in the bedroom that Michiru was missing. They all ran towards the window and watched as Michiru fell to her death. As each one turned away, it was only Usagi who could watch as a fellow Senshi fell. She watched as Michiru's body was surrounded by light.   
  
*Drum rolls* I'm evil aren't I? What has happened to Michiru? Is the light from Usagi or is it Haruka or is it someone else?? And who is the girl that appeared everyone in Chapter 2 and who continues to taunt Haruka? Will the author ever get this story finished and will she stop her wramblings? Tune in for the next chapter and find out.  
  
Ps please leave a review!!! Please!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Better late than never right? Sorry for the late delay.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Usagi stood in silence as the light below her got brighter. Its blue aurora alerted the other senshi who in turn looked at their comrade. Michiru's body was coming back towards them being lifted up back onto the balcony. As she got closer they could tell that she was still alive. Michiru looked at the senshi in turn, they couldn't help but notice that her eyes were glistening with tears. The blue light still surrounded her and it got brighter. The girls had to shield their eyes for they could no longer take its radiance. Again it was Usagi who looked first, there behind Michiru stood two females with wings.   
**  
Haruka watched as her lover fell to the ground. She couldn't bare to watch yet she couldn't take her eyes away from the scene. Michiru's going to die and you can't stop her. a voice in her head told her. She watched astounded as she saw a dolphin appear below her lovers feet. The dolphin entered her lover and then her body began to glow a brilliant blue. As her lover was sent back onto the balcony Haruka stood in front of her, she went to wipe away the tears that she saw in her lovers eyes hesitating as she knew that Michiru would never be able to feel it. Reaching out she touched her lovers face and then she noticed two other people had appeared in the room. The blue light around Michiru from the dolphin was slowly being draw into one of the figure's hands. The thing that was perculiar about them was they had wings and were wearing what only Haruka could describe them as Senshi fukus. The woman who was receiving the light met eyes with the blonde before Haruka was drawn back into the darkness.   
**  
The company that was assembled in Haruka and Michiru's apartment saw the strangers that had joined them and all took defensive poses well rather Usagi jumped backwards and ended on the floor…another klutz attack. Michiru took hold of her wand and was Sailor Neptune in no time. Her icy glare fixed onto the two woman 'Who are you and what have you done with Haruka?' The light had finally vanished and they all saw how one woman, the taller of the two had a skin head while the smaller woman had short purple hair, up to her ears. Usagi stood up and stood in front of Neptune.   
'You're Senshi right?' The woman who had received the energy, the one with the purple hair looked at Usagi and smiled. Deep green eyes looked at the whole group. 'That is correct.'   
Now it was Setsuna's turn to step forward, her time staff was held protectively before her. 'You are not from this time are you?'   
The women looked at each other before instructing the small group to sit down.   
  
**  
  
Well what do you think? Please Review. 


	5. Chapter 5

Okay here is chapter 5 of What Happened? Considering im now on my holidays...and yes an actual holiday without having to worry about school work or anything school related...well until august, i have decided to try to complete all of my stories or at least work on them. So with out any further delay here is chapter 5.

as usual is when someone is thinking

Haruka found a seat as close to her love as she could. The fellow senshi in the room were as shocked as she was, these people were from an alternate reality! There was another one of her walking around somewhere! The blonde stared at the two strangers, the woman who introduced herself as Sailor Charon seemed to look directly at Haruka and smile. It gave Haruka some comfort at least knowing that someone saw her but it scared her too. This woman was the only one who could see her and she had just appeared out of nowhere. To her it felt like a threat.   
'You are from another dimension!' Ami looked at her in part shock and wonder. Quickly she brought out her scanner and was furiously pressing buttons. Haruka looked at Ami's screen yet couldn't make any of the information out, it was in Mercurian.   
'Yes we are, we are from another dimension, we don't know how many there are but…lets see….how do I explain this?' Charon looked at Nereid. The dark skinned woman took over.  
'You see whenever anyone makes a choice, another dimension is created, that choice influences the way the people in that dimension act. You can have many different choices which you could have taken but only one influences this dimension….if that makes sense…'   
Makoto seemed to be the first to realise what they mean't. 'So say if I never joined the team, because I was never a senshi, then all sorts of things could have happened because of that.'   
'Or if Luna never reawakened me for the second time. We couldn't defeat Anne and Alen. No Senshi would exist.' Usagi put her input into the discussion.   
Or if I had never taken on the role of Sailor Uranus, I wouldn't have met Michiru or …well be like this.  
'What's your dimension like?' Minako asked the strangers.   
  
Haruka listened eager to find out why she had been targeted but before she could hear anything a bright light surrounded her and she was thrown into darkness. Trying to hold onto anything to stop her from being torn away again, she had passed straight through her love and the couch. She screamed, as she was thrown into a solid object. Pulling herself up, she came face to face with another senshi. Teal eyes met angry blue. As she looked at the face of the senshi she was amazed, the girl, no woman looked remarkably like herself. Infact she could have sworn it was herself was it not for the physical differences. 'Who are you?'   
The woman looked at Haruka and thrust something under Haruka's throat. Haruka jumped slightly and then stayed very still, from what she felt this wasn't a sword, but she wasn't about to be silted open.   
'I hate you. Tenoh Haruka'   
  
to be continued 


	6. chapter 6

Here's chapter 6. Usual disclaimers apply but Sailor Charon, Nereid and Oberon belong to me. If you would like to use them, please e-mail me. But on with the story. Oh the lines mean a change of scene.   
  
Chapter 6  
  
Haruka looked at the woman. 'Why do you hate me so much? I don't even know you.' As she looked at what was held at her neck she saw that it was a shield. And a sharp one at that. The woman looked at Haruka with so much hate she was sure she would have been 6 foot under by now…..oh wait she was close to that.   
'Because of you and your kind we were banished. It is now a crime to be a Senshi. We are persecuted purely for being different!'  
'What? How could that be? Serenity would not allow it.' She felt the shield press against her neck and was quiet.   
'Don't mention her name! Tranquillity does not exist with us.'   
Haruka was left again alone. That was until a door opened beside her. Having nothing to loose she stepped inside.

* * *

'Our world is nothing like this one. Our imperial family was killed many many millennia's ago. Since then we have been on the run. Fleeing for our lives. Evil has taken over and we are the only senshi left, as far as we know. New Senshi are killed before they can be awakened. Some are merely children. Babies.'   
Nereid told the girls in front of her. Usagi gasped as she was told this information.   
'But how?' Ami thought and voiced her feelings.   
'With no higher power to help us destroy them for good they kept coming. We could only hold out for so long before we were forced to retreat. We were civilians for 5 years and managed to remain undetected but somehow they found us'   
Michiru looked at the women, she couldn't understand it. Why was her lover taken from her? She had done nothing wrong. She wanted Haruka back.   
"What about Haruka-san?" Makoto asked, everyone looked towards the room where Haruka's body was. "She isn't dead is she? And who was that person we had seen before? Why did she look like Haruka-san"  
The newcomers looked at each other before continuing.

* * *

Haruka walked through the doorway and was hit by a blinding light. She removed her hands from her eyes once she knew that she could adjust to the brightness. She was alone and she didn't know where she was. For all she knew she could have been in hell. People were walking around in silence, no one spoke. It was almost like a death town. A child's crying filled the air but this wasn't a child crying in need of comfort, this was a child screaming in agony. Haruka ran to the sound and was stopped dead in her tracks. What she saw was like a scene out of a witch trial.  
A two year old girl stood in front of a crowd of people, they were all standing watching the scene as though it was an everyday occurrence. A man came up to the screaming girl, he was a solider Haruka thought and the next thing Haruka saw chilled her to the bones. A sword came down across the girls head and she was decapitated. Haruka turned away, wanting to throw up. Before the girl had died a symbol flashed on her head, it was the symbol of a senshi.   
"See Uranus. Do you see what has happened to my planet?!!! We are being hunted. Children are being killed; those who didn't even know they were senshi are being killed. No senshi are allowed to be alive anymore. And when I found out about you! Oh yes YOU, you who was living a perfect life, one of the strongest warriors in this system. Why I just had to have that life for my own. " There was the voice again. Haruka was starting to get annoyed. She wasn't supposed to be in this state, yet this person; this girl had killed her and was planning to have her life. If she could punch physical objects, the girl's body would have been the first thing that she had hit. 

to be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Ok I apologise for not updating in a long time. But since I have a lot of free time on my hands I am currently finishing off my stories before starting new ones.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. For a recap of the last chapter since I havn't updated in over a year here is what has happened so far:

Haruka learns from her captor that in her existence it is a crime to be a senshi.

The other women learn from their guests (Sailor Charon and Sailor Nereid) that Evil has won and new senshi as well as old ones are being hunted and killed.

Harukas spirit is taken by her captor to her captors planet. Here people are being killed including children. Haruka learns why she has been killed.

Oh and things in bold mean that the scene has changed.

Now to continue…..

Chapter 7 of What Happened?

By Tuxedo Haruka

**Back to the other senshi**

Sailor Charon was the next one to talk. 'Some how Sailor Oberon found out about this dimension and although she does not mean to, she went out of control (in other words crazy) on our home world. The poor girl had to watch as her family was destroyed in front of her, her sister was a senshi in our group but she was murdered and Oberon could not do anything about it. I'm afraid everything has gotten to her. And well with Sailor Uranus being one of the strongest senshi on this planet, she decided to kill her." There was a slight pause before she continued ….and I'm guessing take over her body."

Everyone watched Sailor Charon and Sailor Nereid. It was then that Michiru spoke aloud. 'you said earlier that you were our alternative reality selves. Who were you referring too and what will it take to get Haruka back?"

Charon continued her story and answered Michiru's question. "Well I suppose going by abilities, I am Sailor Pluto and Nereid is yourself Michiru. Our other senshi died many years ago. The reason why Haruka was targeted was because she has the same powers as Oberon. Haruka's body has been separated from her soul and Oberon has already tried once to merge with Haruka's body while her soul is vacant. That was when you first saw her. The reason why her body and soul are separated is because Oberon stole my staff. This staff has the ability to take a persons soul, that was what was used on Haruka."

"I'm confused!" whined Usagi. The girl had her head in her hands. Rei hit her over the head.

"Usagi! Don't you not pay attention?"

"So Charon. Do you control time?" Ami asked, she was storing all of the information on her computer. Charon merely looked at Pluto.

"No I do not, I have the power to take away a persons soul. If a senshi were to die, I hold their soul until they can be reborn or until the time comes for them to reawaken." The other girls looked at her, afraid that she may take away their souls just by looking at them. "Oberon has used my power somehow to come to this reality and take Haruka's soul. Haruka's soul could be deposited anywhere in any dimension…her soul could even be lost to her body. We have no way of bringing her back without my staff."

**Haruka**

Okay so these warriors had gone through a lot but that didn't give the girl any right to kill her and bring her to this place. She did not want to see these images. What Haruka was seeing blurred and she saw a bright white light ahead of her. Do I go into the light? she thought, she laughed as she remembered watching tv shows where people always told a character not to go into the light. This light was warm and loving, it was almost as though she was with Michiru. Haruka walked into the light.

Haruka looked down at herself, she was in the room she shared with Michiru and was now staring at her lifeless body. Haruka felt the light surround her again and she knew it was telling her to return.

"Oh no you don't" there was the voice again. Haruka slammed into something and she felt her spirit go into the object. Haruka opened her eyes and saw that she wasn't in her body and she wasn't alone. She turned to the left and saw the girl who looked so much like herself. She felt a sharp pain in her chest and she looked in horror as her body glowed and sat up on its own.

To be continued


End file.
